Hand grenades, as the name indicates, arc thrown by a soldier in particular for self-defense, wherein a safety lever is detached beforehand and an ignition mechanism triggers the ignition.
A hand grenade is described, for example, in DE 10 2005 035 580 B3. This has an active body containing an active charge and an ignition device for igniting the active charge. The hand grenade itself is characterized in that a code generator is integrated in the ignition device, which code generator with the aid of a random generator generates an ignition code immediately before, or only when, the operating element is detached, which ignition code is stored both in a code memory of the ignition trigger remaining with the operator and in a code memory of the igniter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,117 B1 likewise features an ignition device that uses an electronic ignition system in a hand grenade.
Hand-grenade-like objects, such as irritation bodies, are used, e.g., in hostage-taking or aircraft hijackings to support police or military actions. They are likewise ignited manually as a rule and then flung away.
An irritation body with impulse gears is known from DE 102 59 913 B4. The irritation body is shifted into rolling movements by means of the impulse gears.
Other irritation bodies can be taken from DE 199 44 486 C2 or DE 10 2004 059 991 B4. DE 199 44 486 C2 is concerned thereby with the physical structure of the compartments integrated into the container, while DE 10 2004 059 991 B4 relates to the cross-sections of blow-out openings of the compartments.
The object of the invention is to set forth a hand grenade or the like type of construction that has a larger range of application than currently known constructions.